


untouchable

by marichvt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Popstar!Lance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, college student!keith, it gets bad before it gets better, like reeeally slow, mentions of abuse, this is like 99/100 texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichvt/pseuds/marichvt
Summary: Lance McClain accidentally texts a stranger who thinks he's just being scammed because honestly, why would the world's most popular pop star text him of all people?





	1. Chapter 1

_Keith lives the most ordinary, uneventful life. He's so used to boredom he doesn't even flinch when an unknown number claims to be the world's most influential artist._

 

l: hey this is Lance McClain, this is my new number. You can text or call me on here from now on.

 

k: and this is beyonce hi

 

l: that's not funny

 

k: neither are you mr lance mcclain

 

l: wait who's this?

 

k: who's this YOU lmao

 

l: this is Lance McClain

 

k: lmao whatever

 

l: i'm going to have to ask you not to give away my phone number, please.

 

k: but ur not really lance mcclain

 

l: am too

 

k: lol okay lance mcclain

 

l: i swear it's me

 

k: sure thing lance mcclain

 

l: i'm not kidding

 

k: whatever lance mcclain

 

l: fine

l: what's your name?

 

k: i told you

k: i'm beyonce

 

l: seriously

 

k: keith

k: and yours? seriously

 

l: LANCE MCCLAIN

 

k: bye

 

_He thinks the number won't text again._

_He's wrong._

 

—•—•—

 

l: hey um

l: keith right?

l: i seriously need you to promise you won't give my number away

l: like it doesn't matter if you don't believe me but please

 

k: why would i go around giving away a stranger's number

 

l: so you'll keep it secret?

 

k: i guess

 

l: thank you

 

k: no problem

 

l: :)

l: hey um

l: ur a man right? cause ur name's keith,,,

 

k: no i'm a 85 years old woman

 

l: oh!!! i'm so sorry i hope i'm not bothering you

 

k: dude

k: yes i'm a man i was kidding

k: jesus

 

l: oof thank god

l: are you hot?

 

k: BYE

 

—•—•—

 

l: hey do you even like lance mcclain

l: like he's cool right?? i mean his musics good and hes kinda hot too??

l: right??

l: helloo??

 

k: why are you still texting me

 

l: i was just asking

 

k: i've got class

 

l: ohhh youre a student

l: what grade

 

k: look i really gotta pay attention can you please stop

 

l: okay :( sorry man

l: but do you like lance mcclain???

 

—•—•—

 

l: text me when you're out of class

l: you still gotta tell me if ur a lancey lance fan ;)

l: hellooo

l: it's 8pm there's no way you're still in school keith

 

k: i was studying

k: and no

k: i don't really like him

 

l: oh,,

l: why not

 

k: i don't like pop music

 

l: but he doesn't make pop exclusively!! like theres clearly some 90s indie / grunge influences and a little punk too?? and his last album's got this alternative mood going on

 

k: idk i only heard a couple songs of him

 

l: then how can you say you don't like his music if you don't know any!!!!!!

 

k: why do you even care

 

l: i

l: nvm

 

—•—•—

 

_Keith feels dumb, staring at his phone for nearly five minutes before finally opening a chat._

 

k: um

K. look i don't even know why i'm texting you, i just wanted to apologize for kinda snapping at you the other day. i guess.

 

l: it's okay!!!

 

k: no it's not. i'm just. stressed.

k: you know. college and stuff

 

l: ofc keith!!! it's fine don't worry, i get it can be a little too much sometimes

 

k: :)

k: but it still kinda bugs me that you get to call me by name and i have you saved as "mcclain scammer"

 

l: you saved my number? oh ～ ;)

 

k: bye

 

l: nonono wait don't go!!!! i saved u too

l: as keithy boy :)

l: with a heart emoji

 

k: you realize i could be some 50-year-old creep do you

k: or like, a whole ass child

 

l: i already know you're in college, and you don't like lance mcclain

l: you're probably like a 20-ish yo edgy guy whose emo phase kinda never ended, always wears black and probably rides a motorcycle

 

k: i have some red shirts too and i can't afford a motorcycle so fuck you

 

l: but you didn't deny the emo phase ;)

 

k: i hate you so much

k: and i still have no idea who i'm talking too

k: YOU could be a creep

 

l: i literally said my name a dozen times

 

k: whatever

 

l: you can call me daddy if you want ～

 

k: i'm gonna block you now

 

l: okay look

l: you can call me leo for short

l: i'm a 19 year old cuban guy from la :) nice to meet you

 

k: keith. 20. korean. houston. nice to meet you too. :)

 

l: 💙

l: did you change my name on your phone?

 

k: yes now it's "Leo Forshort"

 

l: it's short for lance

 

k: oh right ur lance mcclain i almost forgot xx

 

l: that's right ;)

 

k: ur unbelievable

 

l: i get that a lot

 

 k: ugh

 

—•—•—

 

l: do you have a girlfriend?

 

k: what

 

l: i'm curious

 

k: that's none of your business

 

l: i'm seeing someone

 

k: okay?

 

l: aren't you jealous?

 

k: why would i be jealous

 

l: lmao kidding im single

 

k: o,, kay??

 

l: daddys all yours ～

 

k: GROSS

 

l: sorry, too much

l: so, abt that girlfriend,,, ;)

 

k: stop using that emoji ur disgusting

 

l: is that the way ur gonna talk to your daddy?

 

k: oh my GOD

k: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

k: HIS NAME'S BENJAMIN AND WE'RE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER

 

l: oh

l: ...

l: dump him

 

—•—•—

 

l: hey

l: keith

l: keithy boy

l: kitten

l: keith kat

l: keef

l: ...

l: are you mad at me?

 

k: no..

 

l: oh. okay.

 

k: why?

 

l: for the,, you know,, the dump him thing. and the flirting.

 

k: nah, i would have had to have taken you seriously to be mad

 

l: okay cool!! bc you hadn't texted me for a couple days and i thought that maybe you didn't wanna talk to me anymore idk

 

k: i was just a little busy...

 

l: okay 💙💙💙

 

k: you were worried because you thought i was mad at you?...

 

l: ... maybe

 

k: i

k: i'm sorry i've just been studying a lot lately

 

l: you don't have to apologize

 

k: and also um. i didn't text because i was kinda worried too

 

l: about what?

 

k: about me

k: i mean, about what you might think of me after what i said

 

l: ???????

 

k: that i have a boyfriend

k: bc some people,,,, you know,,,,, wouldn't like that

 

l: OH!!!1!! 

 

k: i mean it's not that i care about what people think about me being gay but like, we've been texting for a while and you seem kind of nice and kept joking about hitting on me so maybe i thought i scared you off??

 

l: you didn't!!! i don't care if you're gay

 

k: oh?

 

l: NO NGFIDNSDF I MEAN

l: i don't

l: i don't mind bc it's none of my business so it's okay and also i'm bi so

l: it really doesn't matter :)

 

k: thank you :) 

k: and also um. you're bi?

 

l: very much yes

 

k: okay

k: cool

 

_Keith smiles._

 

—•—•—

 

l: since when are you and benjamin dating

 

k: it's gonna be 1 year on the 28th

 

l: oh

l: congratulations :)

 

k: thank you

 

l: how did you guys meet

 

k: we first met in high school and then ran into each other into a bar last year so.. yeah

 

l: that's cute

l: everything going fine between you guys?

 

k: you ask a lot of questions for someone who won't even tell me his name

 

l: i told you to call me leo for short

 

k: if you say it's short for lance i swear to god-

 

l: it's leandro. my full name. it's leandro.

 

k: oh

k: i like that

 

l: yeah?

 

k: yeah

 

l: keith?

 

k: yes?

 

l: you didn't answer the question

 

k: oh. right, sure.

k: everything's fine

k: :)

 

_He adds a smile like he thinks that if he doesn't, Leo would Know._

—•—•—

 

k: just heard lance mcclain's new song on the radio and thought of you

 

l: did you like it?

 

k: it's kinda catchy

k: i guess

 

l: :) !!!!!!!

l: just wait until the album comes out baby

 

k: what 

 

l: what

 

k: you called me baby

 

l: you said you were thinking of me

 

k: ...

k: shut up

 

l: make me

 

k: don't test me

 

l: don't tell me something as hot as "i was thinking of you"

 

k: then don't make me think of you!!!

 

l: it's not my fault you like me better than your 1-year boyfriend!!

 

k: I DO NOT!!!

 

_He groans into a pillow._

 —•—•—

 

l: let's say

l: hypothetically

l: that i maybe kinda want to see what you look like

l: what would you say?

 

 _Every voice in his head is screaming, DANGER_.

 

k: i'd say i maybe kinda want to see what you look like too

 

l: ...

l: do you wanna exchange selfies?

 

k: sure

 

l: okay

l: cool

l: neat

 

k: leo

 

l: h

l: yes?

 

k: want me to go first?

 

l: yes i would like that very much thank you

 

k: okay

k: _[sent picture]_

l: ...

l: i

l: you gotta be shitting me

 

k: rude..

 

l: no you

l: you don't understand

l: look i'm gonna say something really inappropriate right now so if you wanna fly all the way from houston to punch me in the face i won't blame you

 

_DANGER DANGER DANGER_

 

k: .. okay

 

l: you're hot

l: like, really fucking hot

l: like i-would-gladly-slam-you-against-the-nearest-surface-and-fuck-you-stupid kinda hot

 

k: h

k: you..

 

l: yeah

 

k: i

k: ...

 

l: i'm sorry i knew i shouldn't have said that

 

k: no it's not that!! just

 

_DANGER!!!_

 

k: thank you

 

l: yeah?

 

k: yeah

 

l: you're not mad?

 

k: surprisingly, no

 

l: that's

l: that's really good because

l: i have so many things i wanna say

 

k: you can say them

 

l: i don't think you'd want to hear them

 

k: you already told me you'd fuck me senseless, can't get any worse

 

l: trust me, it can

l: and you have a boyfriend oh my god i'm a disaster

 

k: fugjdoifj it's okay

k: we're just talking

 

l: yeh ahaha absolutely

l: hah

 

k: so?

 

l: what?

 

k: the things? that you wanted to say?

 

l: oh.. umh

l: nothing. you were right. it's just that. i would fuck you. like, hard. because you're hot. and i like hot people.

 

k: alright,,,

k: your turn then

 

l: okay umh

l: sure

l: here

l: _[sent picture]_

 

_Keith's face falls. His chest feels heavy._

 

k: that's lance mcclain

 

l: yeah..

 

k: go fuck yourself

 

—•—•—

 

l: keith please anwer me

l: i. i don't know what to say i just

l: why is it so hard to believe that's me?

l: i'm just like any other person

 

k: no you're not

k: you're probably just some creep who gets off to texting random numbers pretending to be a celebrity, hoping to get laid somehow

 

l: i'm not. you know i'm not.

 

k: and god. i sent you a picture of me and you said..

k: you're disgusting

 

l: keith..

 

k: don't you even dare

 

l: please

l: okay

l: look

l: i'll tell you the truth

 

k: ...

 

l: my name is really leandro. i'm 19, bisexual, my family's from cuba and i live in la. that was all true

 

k: but?

 

l: but uhm. i just

l: i'm not ready to show you my face because

l: i just

l: i don't feel comfortable

 

k: ...

k: you didn't have to pretend to be someone else to impress me

 

l: i

l: i know. i'm sorry

 

k: do you regularly text strangers like that?

 

l: no. you're the first

 

k: what were you trying to do?? was it like, a joke or something?

 

l: yeah

l: a joke

l: totally a joke

l: but then we started talking and you're funny and i like talking to you

l: so

 

k: i like talking to you too

 

l: yeah??

 

k: .. yeah. i do.

k: and it's okay if you don't feel comfortable with sending pictures. i get it.

 

l: thank you keith

 

k: no problem. and i'm sorry for calling you a creep.

 

l: it's okay. we're even 💙

 

—•—•—

 

l: hey man!! happy anniversary!!

 

k: you remembered?

 

l: of course i did :)

 

k: oh

k: thank you

 

l: so, where's benjamin taking you today? some fancy dinner? a nice car ride? a movie date?

 

k: umh, actually we're not doing much haha

 

l: oh, so just chillin in bed then? nice ～ ;)

 

k: no uhm

k: i'm just gonna stay home

k: alone

k: haha

 

l: you guys are not doing anything for your first anniversary?

 

k: not really. benji's kinda busy anyway

 

l: too busy for his boyfriend?

 

k: yes

k: i mean no

k: i mean

k: he has to work

 

l: oh

l: all day?

 

k: yes

 

l: mh

 

_Keith holds his pillow tight to his chest. His room is dark and the whole house feels empty._

 

l: he forgot didn't he

 

k: is it that obvious 

 

l: just a little

 

k: hah

 

l: i'm so sorry keith

 

k: it's fine!! i didn't feel like going out anyway :)

 

l: mh

l: maybe you can call a friend and hang out

l: you know

l: just to distract yourself a little

 

k: i. i'll think about it

k: actually no you know what i'm just gonna study i'm behind with school work

 

l: keith you're always studying, you need a break

l: don't make me come all the way to texas to get your pretty ass out of bed!!!

 

k: i just 

k: i had this surprise for him i'd been organizing for months

k: and i know it's just a stupid anniversary but i just wanted to do something nice for him because i've never been with someone for so long

 

l: it's not stupid if it means something to you

l: you have all the right to be upset, but you shouldn't let it make you so sad

l: is benjamin really at work now?

 

k: um

 

l: keith

 

k: he said he made plans. with his friends. 

 

l: then do the same!!!!!

l:  get out there with all your lads and have the best day ever!!! who needs boyfriends anyway

 

k: leo...

k: look i'd love to hang out with a friend it's just that

k: i don't really talk to.. anyone. so..

 

l: oh

 

k: please don't say you're sorry

 

l: i won't

 

k: thank you

 

l: do you want me to call?

 

k: .. what?

 

l: i can call you. if you want. maybe we can talk a little and idk i can just. keep you company for a little while

 

k: i would love that

 

l: okay!!!! give me two minutes tops and i'm all yours

 

k: oh. okay❤️

 

l: 💙

 

_All yours._

—•—•—

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Keith. Hi. It's me"_

 

"Hi..."

 

_"Umh. Hah. This is more awkward than i expected"_

 

"You can hang up if you don feel.."

 

_"No no no!! I just. I'm cool. Or do you want me to hang up?"_

 

"No, your voice sounds really nice"

 

_"..."_

 

"I. Didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry.."

 

_"Heh. It's okay, I get that a lot anyway"_

 

"You do?"

 

_"Yeah"_

 

"..."

 

_"Keith?"_

"Mh?"

 

_"Your voice sounds really nice, too"_

 

—•—•—

 

_Leo tells him stories. About his friends, about his family. Keith tells him about Shiro and Adam, his taste in music and his knives collection. Leo asks him about what he's studying, about what he wants to do with his life. He laughs at his own jokes and talks like he's known Keith all his life. The house feels less empty._

 

—•—•—

 

l: god i can't believe i kept you on the phone for almost three hours i'm so sorry

 

k: heh. it's fine. i liked talking to you

k: so thank you. that was really nice.

 

l: you're welcome :)

 

k: :)

 

—•—•—

 

k: hey

 

l: hey

 

k: what's up?

 

l: eh. nothing much.

 

k: .. you okay?

 

l: yeah

l: kinda

 

k: what happened?

 

l: nothing it's just

l: can i ask you something?

 

k: of course

 

l: do you ever feel like nobody's listening?

l: like everyone can hear you talk but no one really stops and listens. like you could stretch and jump and turn and everyone has their eyes on you but they can barely even see you.

 

_Keith's heart clenches a little._

 

k: i think i do

 

k: but i can see you

 

l: what?

 

k: you don't need to jump and stretch. i can see you.

 

l: keith

 

k: mh?

 

l: you have no idea how much this means to me

 

—•—•—

 

_Keith calls him that night. They talk about the stars. Keith feels like he's flying._

 

—•—•—

 

k: _[sent picture]_

k: this is kosmo

 

l: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUTE

 

k: he says hi

 

l: HI SWEETHEART UR SO CUTEEEEE

l: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A DOG!!

 

k: eh. now i did

 

l: i love him i would die for him

l: he's about as pretty as his owner

 

k: oh..

 

l: :)

l: i'm. i'm not making you uncomfortable, right?

 

k: no

k: not at all

 

_Danger._

 

—•—•—

 

l: good morning pretty boy

 

k: hey

 

l: what are you wearing? ～

 

k: ugh

 

 _Keith hides his smile behind his hand. If he acts like he never blushed for this boy then no one will know he did_.

 

—•—•—

 

l: send me a picture of your dog i need emotional support rn

 

k: _[sent picture]_

k: everything okay?

 

l: just a little stressed

l: about work

 

k: oh :( do you want to talk about it?

 

l: i don't want to bore you

 

k: i'm literally gonna throw a knife at you all the way to fucking los angeles

 

l: hehe. cute.

 

k: it's okay if you don't want to talk. but if you do, i'm here.

 

l: i just feel so bad sometimes

l: because i have the best job in the world but sometimes... i don't know. it's all so much to handle

l: and then i feel even worse because i think that maybe i don't deserve what i have? all my dreams came true and then i just... stress about it?

l: and i know there's so many people who would want what i have and i feel like i'm being ungrateful for not appreciating it like i should

 

 

k: you're not being ungrateful

k: you recognize how lucky you are, and that's something not anyone can do

K. i doubt anyone has a perfect life with no problems and no issues at all. we all go through stress and anger and sadness and anxiety

k: it's all just part of life, but so is the good stuff. focus on that.

 

l: i feel like my own life doesn't belong to me

 

k: what do you mean?

 

l: sometimes i don't even get to choose on anything

l: what to do. what to say. what to wear. and i know i should focus on the good side but it's still so unfair

 

k: leo

k: who's telling you what to do?

 

l: no one in particular it's just,, i feel like i always need to be the person people expect me to be

l: and not the person i really am

 

k: and what makes you say that?

 

l: eh..

 

k: look

k: i get that. i really do. but you can either keep playing the perfect boy act or just... be yourself

k: and it may be the hardest thing you do but once you look at yourself in the mirror and you see the person you want to see it's going to be so so so good

k: all the pain and the stress that it took you to get there.. it will all be worth it

k: don't let fear control you

k: that's what happened to me when i came out

 

l: and what if people don't like what i am?

 

k: i like it

k: so really, it's their loss

 

l: you think so?

 

k: i know so

 

—•—•—

 

k: _[sent video]_

k: kosmo is getting so big i can't lift him anymore

 

l: of course you can't. look at those noodle arms of yours

 

k: HOW DARE YOU

 

l: haha. noodle boy

l: tiny noodle baby who can't lift his own doggo

 

k: not my fault he's turning into a fucking bear

 

l: whatever noodle boy

 

k: i hate you

 

 

l: haha. i'm kidding

l: you look good

 

k: you're just saying that cause you know if i get mad at you i won't send you pictures of my dog anymore

 

l: true

l: but also, i mean it

l: you're gorgeous

 

k: this

k: this isn't how the conversation was supposed to go

 

l: alright

l: my bad

 

—•—•—

 

l: i saw this really cool knife the other day and i thought of you

l: _[sent picture]_

l: actually i've been thinking about you a lot lately

l: i hope it's okay

 

l: keith?

 

—•—•—

 

l: i'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that i just

l: i don't know. please forgive me.

 

—•—•—

 

k: hey um. i'm sorry i was gone. my battery was down

 

l: it's been five days...

 

k: yeah. haha. sorry about that

 

l: don't worry

l: can i call you?

 

k: actually, right now isn't a good time

 

l: okay. tonight then?

 

k: no, not tonight

 

l: okay... let me know whenever you can

 

—•—•—

l: are you there?

l: i. i'd really like to talk

l: but it's okay if you're too busy!!!

 

—•—•—

 

l: hey can you answer the phone real quick?

 

—•—•—

 

l: if i said something wrong please tell me, i don't know what's going on and you're ignoring my calls and i'm panicking because i just really want to talk to you

l: keith...

l: it's okay if you don't wanna talk to me anymore just. just have the guts to tell me

l: don't leave me hanging

 

—•—•—

 

_Keith watches his phone ring silently in his hand, a three letter name shining on the screen and tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_The voice behind him startles him. He wipes his tears fast and declines the call. Again._

_"Nothing"_

_He walks back to the bed._

 

—•—•—

 

l: i saw a shooting star tonight

l: you would have loved it

l: i miss you

 

—•—•—

 

k: hey

 

l: keith 

 

k: leo

 

l: what happened?

l: is everything alright?

 

k: yeah. everything's fine

 

l: why didn't you answer my calls

l: or text back

 

k: i was busy

 

l: keith...

l: you can tell me if there's something wrong

l: i know there is

l: it's not like you ignoring me like that

 

k: you don't know what's like me

k: you don't even know me

 

l: keith

l: what happened

 

k: benjamin happened 

k: my BOYFRIEND happened. who LOVES me.

k: he found out we're texting and thought i was cheating on him

 

l: he found out?

l: how?

 

k: none of your business

 

l: he's not checking your phone is he?

 

k: NONE of your fucking business leandro

k: if that's even your real name

 

l: you gotta be fucking kidding me

l: why do you keep up with that asshole?

 

k: excuse me?

 

l: he forgets your anniversary. he doesn't even apologize for standing you up. and he reads your texts.

l: does he even check your e-mails and answer your phone while he's at it?

 

k: fuck off leo

k: FUCK off

k: this is all your fault

 

l: don't even try to blame me keith

l: don't act like you weren't the one taking in all my praises and telling me to go on and calling me late at night to talk about the fucking stars

 

k: that doesn't mean anything

 

l: it meant something to me

 

k: he doesn't want you to ever text me again

 

l: and you always do what your precious little boyfriend tells you to do, right?

 

k: goodbye

 

l: keith i'm not done with you

l: keith

 

—•—•—

 

l: you know what? screw you

l: it's not like a stranger on the other side of the phone means anything to me

l: block me for all i care

 

—•—•—

 

l: i can't believe i actually thought you were better than this, bowing your head and doing everything that dickhead tells you to after telling ME not to let anyone control me

l: hypocrite 

 

—•—•—

 

l: keith

 

—•—•—

 

l: what the fuck

 

—•—•—

 

l: keith

l: keith for the love of god please

l: i'm sorry

l: i'm so so so sorry just

l: just don't leave me again

 

—•—•—

 

l: keith

l: please call me when you want to talk, okay?

l: i really wanna make it up to you

l: i'm sorry i fucked it all up

l: and i didn't mean what i said 

l: please call me

 

—•—•—

 

l: hey pretty boy. don't worry, this is going to be the last time you hear of me. i won't call. i won't text. i just wanted to apologize properly. i never meant to get in the way of you and benjamin, and i never mean for this to go this far. but i don't regret meeting you. texting that wrong number was the best thing i've ever done. i hope you know that. and i hope you're happy. i really do. i know benjamin loves you and i know you love him. i hope he knows how lucky he is to have someone like you. you deserve everything.

l: goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like, one month late or smth? sorry about that. uni is a bitch.

_Keith has been staring hopelessly at his phone for the last three weeks._

 

_—•—•—_

 

_He doesn't remember the last time he'd cried this much, or this often._

 

_—•—•—_

 

_He startles at every ring, every vibration of his phone since that last message, and every time he looks at his notifications just to find them very much Leo-less, he ends up frowning._

 

_—•—•—_

 

_He hasn't answered Benji's phone calls in five days._

 

_—•—•—_

 

_Benji started showing up at his place, yelling and banging on the door on day two._

 

_—•—•—_

 

_Shiro called the cops on him three days later, even if Keith had literally begged him on his knees not to do it._

 

—•—•—

 

_He's blocked Benji's number days ago but when he gets a message from a private number reading, "you're not getting away with this", he immediately knows._

_He doesn't tell anyone. Not Shiro. Not the Police._

_—•—•—_

 

_He grabs his phone at 2AM and starts typing with tears still clouding his eyes_.

 

_(im so sorrty i left yuo i miss yuo so mich), delete_

_(noen of thid was your faul tplwase fgorgive em), delete_

_(i wante d ti stay wuth you he made me do ot), delete_

_(i was so xcared i thuogth he was gonan hurt me), delete_

 

_—•—•—_

 

k: hi

 

—•—•—

 

_Leo only answers five hours later when the sun is beginning to rise. Keith has held his phone close to his chest the whole time._

 

l: hey..

 

_Keith cries. For the first time in almost a month, it's actually from relief._

 

—•—•—

 

k: look i know i said i didn't want you to text me anymore but i just

k: i feel like shit and i shouldn't be asking for your help cause i don't deserve it but i don't know who else to talk to 

k: and i also wanted to apologize for treating you like shit bc none of that was your fault 

 

l: keith

 

k: i shouldn't have blamed you like that i was just

k: i was in a bad place. mentally.

 

l: keith, hold up a second

 

k: i know this is no excuse but i just wanted you to know

k: and it's okay if you hate me

 

l: keith..

 

k: i should have texted you from the beginning but..

k: i was so scared

 

l: baby

 

k: .. yes?

 

l: can i just call you?

 

k: ...

k: yes

 

—•—•—

 

_"I missed the sound of your voice."_

 

_(Keith smiles so wide his cheeks hurt.)_

 

"I literally just said 'hello'."

 

_"That was enough."_

 

"..."

_"Keith"_ "Leo"

 

_"You go first."_

 

"No.. You go."

 

_"Alright. I just wanted to say.. I don't know.."_

 

"It's okay. Take your time."

 

_"I just wanted to apologize properly. I.. I said all those things that i didn't actually mean.. And I hurt you. I know I did."_

 

"Leo, it's okay.."

 

_"No. It's really not."_

 

".."

 

_"I knew you loved Benjamin and I still.. I still.."_

 

"What?"

 

_"I still kept pushing and.. saying those things about you and flirting and stuff and you were just too nice to ask me to stop."_

 

"Leo, I didn't want you to stop. I.. I should have, maybe, and I could have stopped you anytime. But I didn't."

 

_"You shouldn't have had to. It was on me. And also.."_

 

"..Yeah?"

 

_"I.. I don't really think what I said about.. about your , you know, your boyfriend. That he's an asshole and that you should leave him."_

 

"Uh.."

 

_"I'm sure that, like, he's a good person. I mean, I don't know him but.. But I guess he is, right? He's just, I don't know, complicated, I guess? But anyway that's none of my business. I know you're happy with him and that's all that matters."_

 

"I wasn't happy."

 

_"... What?"_

 

"I wasn't happy with Benjamin. Not anymore. I hadn't been happy with him in a while, actually."

 

_"You.. weren't?"_

 

"I broke up with him last week. We're done."

 

_"Are you serious?"_

 

"Yes."

 

_"Thank fucking God I could never stand that bitch."_

 

_—•—•—_

 

_Keith gets out of his room two hours later with the biggest smile plastered on his face, and Shiro can tell immediately what happened._

 

_—•—•—_

 

l: so now you're single, uh?

 

k: yes. 

 

l: cool, cool...

l: does that mean i get to call you baby whenever i want?

 

—•—•—

 

_The latest text from the private number reads, "if you think i'm afraid of the fucking cops you couldn't be more wrong", but Leo is sending him a cute video of kittens climbing over his lap, so the day could definitely get worse than that._

_If he followed Lance McClain's official instagram account, he would have seen the same video posted there less than two hours later._

 

_—•—•—_

 

k: [sent picture]

 

l: OMG I MISSED KOSMO SM!! GOODDEST BOY

 

k: though you were gonna say you missed me :'(

 

l: i did!!

l: i missed you so much

 

k: i missed you too

 

l: :) wish i could hug you rn

 

k: me too

k: you have no idea

 

—•—•—

 

l: are you ever gonna tell me what happened between you and benjamin?

l: you don't have to, but.. you seemed pretty upset about it so. if you ever wanted to talk..

 

k: it's fine..

k: we just.. didn't work out. i guess it just wasn't meant to be, you know?

 

l: yeah. i know.

l: but are you alright?

 

_Keith's mind goes back to the message he deleted just a few minutes ago, "you belong to me and only me, keith"._

 

k: yeah :)

 

l: ... you sure?

 

k: of course

k: hah

 

l: .. alright

l: but just so you know, if i ever hear he hurt you even the slightest bit i'm flying to fucking texas to beat him the fuck up

 

k: bold words from someone who literally looks like a human bread stick

 

l: EXCUSE ME???!?!???

 

k: i have evidence leandro!!! your lap wasn't even wide enough to have more than two kittens to sit on it!!!

 

l: shut up noodle boy, i was just trying to be chivalrous and you ruined it

 

k: threatening to beat up my ex. so romantic.

 

l: i wouldn't just beat him up!!! i would bravely challenge him to a duel to the death and fight for your love and honor til my very last breath if i have to!!!

 

k: you wouldn't stand a chance xx

 

l: well that's the whole point. even if i don't win once i'm all beat up and wounded i get you to take care of me and kiss my boo boo better. either way it's a win-win situation

 

k: that would imply you getting out of there alive in the first place

 

l: what, you'd just let your ex kill me, baby? ;(

 

k: i don't remember giving you permission to call me that

 

l: i don't remember you complaining!!!!

 

k: !!!!! shut up

 

—•—•—

 

l: are you gonna be watching the grammys tmrw?

 

k: the what now

 

l: ?????? the,,,,, the grammys?

l: like, the most important award in music?

l: its like a whole ass gala with celebrities dressed all fancy and they give awards to the best songs/albums of the year?

l: does that ring any bell?

 

k: not really

 

l: not really it doesn't ring any bell or you're not gonna watch it?

 

k: neither

k: whos gonna be there anyway?

 

l: well im pretty sure beyoncés gonna be there and thats pretty much all i care about

 

k: lmao

 

l: also um. lance mcclain might attend too cuz he got his first grammy nomination this year and that's kinda a big deal cuz hes only 19 and the grammys r like THE GRAMMYS so i mean hes probably super excited about it and has had his outfit picked since 5 months ago but idk just guessing

l: so are you gonna watch?

 

k: i kinda already made plans to go out with shiro,,,

 

l: ok cool!!! bros night out am i rite?

 

k: he thinks i should go out more

 

l: well he's right

 

k: shut up

 

—•—•—

 

_"love that shirt on you, darling, isn't that the one your brother gave you for your last birthday?"_

_"it looks so good on you, wanna take you with me and rip it off of you and fuck you just the way you like it"_

 

_—•—•—_

 

_"what's with that face? seen a ghost or something?"_

_"god you're so fucking pretty when you're scared"_

 

—•—•—

 

k: can i call you?

 

l: sorry babe can we do this later? i'm kinda in the middle of something and i can't really leave right now

 

k: please

 

l: i,, i really can't right now sweetheart i'm so sorry

l: give me like, 20 minutes

 

k: leo..

k: it's an emregnecy pkease

 

l: you okay?

 

k: it's just

k: i think i'm bieng follwed

 

 

_Keith's phone rings in less than 10 seconds._

 

—•—•—

 

_"Keith, what the fuck?"_

 

"Leo, God I'm so sorry I.. I tried calling my brother and he's not picking up.."

 

_"Where are you? What's going on?"_

 

"I-I'm downtown? I was.. I was out with Shiro and he went to the bathroom and.. And I lost him and now I'm all alone... And then he texted me and said he liked my shirt.."

 

_"Who? Who texted you? Your brother?"_

 

"Benjamin... He.. I think he's following me"

 

_"What?!"_

 

"He's umh. He's been texting me from a private number. He keeps... saying things, that he can see me.. Leo, I'm so fucking scared, Shiro is gone, I can't.. I can't find him.."

 

_"Alright, sweetheart listen to me. I want you to breathe, okay? Breathe with me. In, and out. In, and out. Alright, that's it, baby, you're doing so good."_

 

"I just want him to leave me alone."

 

_"I know, I know darling, so here's what we're gonna do, okay? You're gonna get into the most crowded place you can find, can you do that for me?"_

 

"Yes. Yes I can."

 

_"Good. Get into a crowded place and make sure there's plenty of people around you, then call the police and tell them what's going on, okay?"_

 

"No! No police. Please, Leo, he's.. He always gets so mad when I call the police."

 

_"... Has this happened before?"_

 

"I.. I just.. Can you just keep talking to me? Please. I want you to talk to me."

 

_"... Of course I can, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Where are you now?"_

 

"I'm in a café.. There's a lot of people. I have my eyes on the door."

 

_"Good. That's good. You're safe now. Nothing's gonna happen to you."_

 

"What if he comes in? What do I do then?"

 

_"If he comes anywhere near you you start screaming, okay? You scream as loud as you can."_

 

"He doesn't.. He doesn't like it when I scream."

 

_"He doesn't... Jesus Christ, Keith, what did he_ do _to you?"_

 

"..."

 

_"Alright, baby, listen to me: nothing's happening to you, okay? You're safe. You're surrounded by people, he's not gonna try anything while you're in there."_

 

"Okay."

 

_"You're gonna be alright. I promise."_

 

"Okay."  


_"Okay."_

 

"... You said.. You said you were busy, earlier.."

_"That doesn't matter"_

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into this.."

 

_"Keith, don't mention it. You're far more important than anything I was doing."_

 

_Leo keeps him on the phone for the next ten minutes, until Shiro bursts into the café in absolute panic, his face only getting soft once his eyes land on Keith, curled up in the darkest corner of the room. Keith barely registers the voice from the tv hang on the wall, talking about some super important music award Lance McClain just shamelessly ditched, running off from the stage with his phone at his ear._

 

—•—•—

 

 l: are you okay now? are you safe?

 

k: yes. just got home.

 

l: okay. good. great. awesome.

l: you need something? want me to call you again?

 

k: no i'm.. i'm good thanks

 

l: alright

l: wanna talk about it? about what happened?

 

k: not really

 

l: ..okay. but i'm expecting an explanation

l: when you're ready

 

k: tomorrow. i promise.

 

l: okay. tomorrow.

 

k: and by the way.. thank you for tonight. i know i was overreacting but i panicked

 

l: baby

l: you're being STALKED. there's no way you could possibly be overreacting to this

 

k: ...

k: i'm just glad this is over

 

l: me too. now go to sleep, you need to rest.

 

k: i don't want to 

 

l: you need to. it's late and even a face as pretty as yours deserves its beauty sleep!

 

k: .. alright. i'll sleep.

 

l: that's my boy

 

k: :)

k: goodnight, leo.

 

l: goodnight angel

l: i'll be right here when you wake up

 

_Keith watches the video of Leo playing with kittens over and over until he falls asleep with the phone still in his hand._

 

—•—•—

 

l: so he's been harrassing you using a private number for the past two weeks?

 

k: pretty much, yes

 

l: and you haven't told anyone??

 

k: no.. not until last night

 

l: fuck

l: i'm going to kill him

 

k: it doesn't matter, it's over

k: he probably wasn't even there, maybe he was just messing with me

 

l: so he just guessed exactly what you were wearing? yeah sure

 

k: i.. i wear that shirt a lot.. he knows that

 

l: keith

l: you seriously need to tell the cops

 

k: no

k: absolutely not

 

l: why not?

 

k: if i call the cops on him again he's gonna freak out and he gets dangerous when he's freaked out

 

l: so you'd rather have him mess with your brain every day?

l: what if next time he gets you alone? what if he decides he wants to do more than just text you?

 

k: i can take care of myself

 

l: jesus christ keith you were literally terrified last night

 

k: leo please

k: don't make this any harder

 

l: ... okay

l: just. just be careful, okay? buy some pepper spray or something

l: and don't go to places you think you might run into him

 

k: got it, thank you

 

l: no problem. and don't hesitate to call me anytime.

 

 

k: thank you ❤️

 

—•—•—

 

k: oh hey how were the grammys anyway?

 

l: THE WHAT

 

k: the grammys? you were talking about it the other day?....

 

l: oh?....

l: i mean idk why would i know what they were like it's not like i was THERE haha idk

 

k: thought you said you were gonna watch

 

l: oh

l: OH

l: yes

l: sure

l: watch

l: hah yes i did watch

l: they were cool

 

k: cool

k: did beyonce win anything?

 

l: no, which was REALLY upsetting

 

k: damn

k: what about lance mcclain?

 

l: you

l: you didn't hear?....

 

k: no...

 

l: heh weird cuz it's been all over the news since sunday hahdjahh

 

k: what

 

l: so um. apparently he won new artist of the year?...

 

k: oh,, that's really cool

 

l: yes but um. he didn't

l: i mean

l: he didn't accept the award

 

k: why not?? i thought you said the grammys were like, a big deal

 

l: yes but um

l: he ran off as soon as they announced the winner

 

k: oh?...

 

l: ye i know haha weird right?

l: the medias r LOVING it

 

k: wdym?

 

l: it's actualy kind of funny hah they finally have something to talk about to make themselves look relevant

l: like who does this little punk think he is, putting himself above the fucking grammys and running off like he doesn't even care about winning

l: like maybe he's had some issues or there was an emergency but it's not like he's allowed to have a private life so now he's a bitch and he's been cancelled forever

 

k: oh

k: um

k: that

k: that sounds kinda fucked up

 

l: it is

l: I MEAN thats just what i heard i dont know what happened?? 

 

k: right...

k: well, i still hope he's okay

 

l: h

l: you do?

 

k: of course i do, don't you?

 

l: sure

l: i mean, yeah, yeah

l: but i'm sure whatever it was it's fine now


End file.
